


materstvo

by gayzula



Series: slovak collection [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (nie tieto fanfics ale tie čo som písala v angličtine), Angst, Asriel Deserves Better, Asriel Frisk and Chara Share a Body, Fix-It, Gen, Mentions of Asgore - Freeform, Mentions of six human souls, Motherhood, Non-Verbal Frisk, Other, POV Second Person, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Preklad do slovenčiny | Translation in Slovak, Reader is Toriel, Sharing a Body, btw snažila som sa nepoužívať žiadny rod pre frisk&chara a bol to zabijak, english version available, finally my ''asriel deserves better'' fic, i've been screaming about it in tags since 3 fanfics ago, implied genocide route
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzula/pseuds/gayzula
Summary: Nie každý deň sa tvoj dávno mŕtvy syn ukáže na prahu tvojich dverí, v náručí zvierajúc mŕtve telo ľudského dieťaťa, ktoré si adoptovala po tom, čo oslobodilo celú tvoju rasu z Podzemia.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [motherhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133661) by [gayzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzula/pseuds/gayzula). 



Na prahu tvojich dverí stojí duch a ty si presvedčená, že ťa klame zrak, že to je len trik svetla, ilúzia. Pretože, _neexistuje,_ žeby bol skutočný - videla si ho obrátiť sa v prach vlastnými očami pred viac než storočím. (Viac, než _dlhým, bolestným_ storočím.)

Ale vyzerá presne, ako si ho pamätáš.

Nie tak, ako vyzeral chvíle pred svojou smrťou - vysoký a božský, naplnený silou duše jeho mŕtveho súrodenca - _Chara,_ preletí ti mysľou - a ubitý žiaľom. Keď ti pohľad v jeho očiach povedal: _Toto je samotný koniec, mami. Idem tam, kde je Chara._ Keď vykríkol poslednýkrát a čosi podobné vine mi premylo pohľad--a potom ho nebolo.

Nie.

Vyzerá ako svoje sladké, nevinné ja, so svojou páperovo jemnou bielou srsťou a hráškovo-zelenými očami žiariacimi v údive, zeleno-žltom pásikavom svetri, dopasované farbami ku svojmu súrodencovi, pretože v skutku, tí dvaja boli dvojčatami vo všetkom okrem tela. Hoci...

Pripustíš, že pohľad v jeho očiach sa o čosi zmenil. Hlavu má nepatrne predklonenú a spozoruješ, že sa ti vyhýba pohľadom. Potom si všimneš, čo má v objatí - alebo radšej _koho_ má v objatí - a po druhý raz za ten istý deň sa ti rozpadne srdce.

V jeho rukách vyzerá Frisk takmer mierumilovne, s očami zavretými. Avšak líca trochu bledé a čosi je nie v poriadku so spôsobom, akým má uvoľnené ruky popri Asrielovom tele.

A hoci sa komusi môže zdať, že pokojne spí sladko s pokojný výrazom usadeným na tvári, videla si za svoj život dosť - všetky - svojich detí zomrieť na to, aby si nespoznala ten výjav pred tebou.

_Nie._ Nie, toto - toto je dôkaz, že čo vidíš jednoducho _nemôže_ byť skutočné. Frisk žije a je v bezpečí, a ani len nie pred pol hodinou ti bolo povedané, že pôjde na krátku prechádzku, vyčistiť si svoje myšlienky na čerstvom vzduchu. A Asriel zomrel pred storočím, Chara - vtedy meravé a chabé telo v jeho náručí - rovnako, ako teraz Frisk.

A ten výjav je dôverne známy, _príliš_ dôverne známy - a možno aj akosi desivý. A svet za začne rozmazávať, nereálne hnutie obklopí tvoje pole videnia a cítiš svoje slabé kolená podlomiť sa a - _odmietneš -_ uveriť - že je to skutočné. Nie je.

Nie je, nie je, nie je. _Musí_ to byť ilúzia - alebo sen, však?

To je to - musí to byť sen--strašná nočná mora, ktorá sa nijako nelíši od tých, ktoré ťa strašia od tej osudovej noci, kedy si stratila obe svoje deti.

Ibaže--

Nepamätáš si zaspávanie a--

Zrazu sa ti ťažko dýcha - dychčíš a vzlykáš - a ťažké - lapanie po dychu - opustí tvoje pery - a tvoj zrak sa rozostrí - a každá slza, ktorú preleješ zlomí tvoje srdce - tvoju _dušu_ \- napoly - znova - znova - znova - znova - a--

Aj _on_ plače. Konáš podľa inštinktu - niet času nazvyš na myslenie, niet _miesta_ nazvyš - a schytíš ho - ich - _on a Frisk, tvoje prvé a posledné dieťa -_ do svojho náručia, tuho ich objímaš. Čakáš, že zmizne pod tvojim dotykom, _ale nezmizne -_ a obaja plačete na ramene toho druhého.

Vnútri teba bojujú dve tvoje časti vojnu, pretože nech si akokoľvek zhrozená pripustiť si to, jedna tvoja časť chce, aby to bolo skutočné. Jedna tvoja časť chce späť svojho syna a nezáleží jej na príčinách a dôsledkoch - pretože ti _tak, tak veľmi_ chýba a každá sekunda tvojho bytia bolí, vediac, že si ako matka zlyhala, že si prežila smrť svojho dieťaťa...

Ale druhá tvoja časť je ako _prikovaná, zamrazená šokom,_ pretože medzi vami dvomi, vo vašom objatí, leží Frisk bez života, ďalšie stratené, mŕtve dieťa. A možno je to len spôsob, akým ti vesmír chce povedať, že ti materstvo nikdy nebolo súdené - nie, keď každé z tvojich detí skončí mŕtve. Možno je to trest za to, že si nezastavila Asgora, že si ho nepresvedčila, aby zmenil svoje rozhodnutie, že si nebola dosť silná na to, aby si ochránila šesť ďalších ľudských detí.

Alebo skôr, bol by to - keby toto bola skutočnosť. Ale _nie je, nemôže byť._ Keby áno, _úplne_ by ťa to zlomilo a ty by si sa vyparila do ničoty, obrátila v prach, pretože neznesieš smrť ďalšieho tvojho dieťaťa. Nie ďalšie tvoje dieťa. Nie Frisk.

_Možno že,_ napadne ti, _je toto skutočné a Frisk je preč -_ Prečo? Ako? - a vidina Asriela je len útecha tvojej mysle, snažiaca sa ochrániť ťa pred krutosťou tohto sveta. A možno si sa úplne zbláznila a si len... zmätená.

A potom zašepká: "Mami," a ticho vzlykne a hlas má presne, ako si pamätáš. "Prepáč, prepáč, prepáč," opakuje stále dookola.

"Si skutočný?" odvetíš šeptom a nemáš ani tušenia, v akú odpoveď dúfaš.

Pustíš ho zo svojho náručia, lebo sa naňho chceš pozrieť, aby si si mohla zapamätať každý detail jeho tváre znova a znova. Vieš, že nikdy nezabudneš tvár svojho syna, no to ti nebráni báť sa jeho zabudnutia.

"Ja... som. A dlhý čas som nebol."

V očiach máš otázku, ktorú sa bojíš vysloviť - ale musí ju vidieť, pretože ti povie: "Je to zložité," potiahne nosom a oči, pohľad taký nežný, mu zablúdia k dieťaťu v jeho náručí. Ale nie je to možné, však? Nie je možné, že by sa Frisk a Asriel poznali.

"Prosím," zamrmleš bez hlasu, ktorý sa zasekol kdesi v tvojom hrdle. " _Musím_ vedieť s istotou, dieťa moje."

Hlboko sa nadýchne a prikývne. "Dobre." Obrní sa. "Ja... opäť žijem." Odmlčí sa. Potom sa opraví. "Opäť žijem vďaka Frisk."

_"Ako?"_

"Mám dušu," letmo sa dotkne svojej hrudi. "Je tu stále so mnou, pri vedomí. V mojej mysli," prizná.

Iskra nádeje - pekný, teplý pocit - naplní tvoju vlastnú hruď. "A-ako to funguje?"

"Vidí všetko, čo vidím. A počuje všetko, čo počujem. Um. Chceš sa privítať?" ponúkne.

Prikývneš, pretože už viac nedôveruješ svojmu hlasu - istotne by sa znovu zlomil.

Asriel zatvorí svoje oči. Čosi sa zmení v jeho tvári, výraz pokojnejší, menej úzkostný. Uvoľnenejší. Potom sa jeho oči otvoria - rovnaký odtieň jasnej zelenej. Asriel vyzerá uzavretý viacej ako kedykoľvek predtým. Nikdy si nevidela _tento_ pohľad - veď Asriel je prirodzene veselá a otvorená osoba. Toto, nepochybuješ, je Frisk v Asrielovej tvári.

Usmeje sa na teba a vyznakuje posunkami: _Ahoj, mama. Prepáč za nedostatok varovania, ale viem, že by si mi nikdy nedovolila urobiť to, keby si vedela._

Slzy sa prelejú cez tvoje mihalnice a hlboko vydýchneš.

"Och, ty hlúpe, hlúpe dieťa!" smeješ sa a plačeš a _žiješ._

Nič by ťa však nepripravilo na to, čo nasledovalo. Výraz tváre sa znovu zmení, ale neusadí sa v známej otvorenosti Asriela. Oči sa otvoria - _červené._ Plecia zvesené - akoby ich sa ich majiteľ snažil vyzerať menšie - niečo, čo robil len jediný človek vo tvojom živote. A tvár presiaknutá ľútosťou a vinou.

"Zdravím, matka," povie potichu. "Som to ja, Chara."

A zrazu sa objímate.

"Ako?" zopakuješ svoju predošlú otázku.

"Zložité," povie Asriel. "Vadilo by, keby sme ti povedali neskôr?"

_Prisaháme, že ti povieme celý príbeh, niekedy,_ dodá Frisk.

"Ale nie teraz," zašepká Chara. "Stále je príliš ťažké vyrovnať sa s tým."

"Je to v poriadku," uistíš ich. "Kedykoľvek sa na to cítite." Usmeješ sa na nich.

Nepredstieraš, že niečomu rozumieš - a možno ani nikdy nebudeš - ale vedomie, že tri tvoje deti sú živé a zdravé, bez ohľadu na nekonvenčnú situáciu, je akurát.

Je to akurát a ešte viac.

Si šťastná.


End file.
